Changing Tactics
by Shades22
Summary: Harry didn't know how much he was being used but all that changes when he asks Neville for help instead of his so called friends. Very Gritty, first chapter shows the extent of Harry's abuse, only referenced after. Pairings Draco x Harry, Neville x Blaise, OC x Victor. Don't Read If Squeamish!


Changing Tactics

Never Beginning Summer

"Boy!" Vernon yelled, stomping his tubby feet up the stairs. Locks clicked opened one by one till the door swung open with an obnoxious creek. With a frowning red face Vernon stepped into the room. Harry sat extremely still on the edge of his jailhouse like bed, waiting for the pain he knew would come. His uncle had lately begun to take more pleasure in hurting, watching him scream in agony. Harry knew this would be his worst summer yet, even with the warning the Order gave his relatives. Vernon would not be stopped by something as small as a threat, especially when he enjoyed cause.

As a belt whipped into his side, Harry could barely concentrate on counting the reasons he put up with this. Sure Dumbledore said he had to stay here for protection from the outside but what about the inside. Vernon would kill him if he could get away with it. His aunt wouldn't even bat an eyelash, the only one who might have second thoughts was Dudley and he was mentally slow. Harry stayed prone, hoping that either his aunt would come home early or Dudley would come bursting inside the house about forgetting something he needed for his sleep over at Piers.

"We're gonna do something new today freak, and you're gonna make me enjoy it." Vernon almost whispered with his double chin wiggling from the low rumble in his voice. Harry didn't quite register the words until he heard the sound of a zipper slowly lowering. With wide eyes he briefly glance up towards his uncle.

'This can't be happening,' He thought before a large hand twisted itself in his hair yanking him from the shabby bed. Vernon's expression was ecstatic as he dragged the freak across the floor.

"Suck," the whale of a man said shoving Harry's face towards his cock. The smell of filth, sweat and sex invaded Harry's nose making it scrunch up in distaste. Harry tried not to scowl as he knew that would only make things worse, if Vernon knew he didn't like it. Pulling on the hair twisted between his chubby fingers, Vernon angled the worthless boy's head so he could see.

"No teeth freak," He ordered giving Harry's hair a sharp tug while rubbing his cock along the side of the boy's cheek. Oh, how Vernon knew he would enjoy this. He had finally received permission, the freak was no longer a child. Although he just wanted to tear off the old clothes over the boy's body and dive in, he would wait. Slowly breaking any barriers of hope in the teen, transforming him into his own personal toy. He would make the freak want it, crave it, beg for more.

First though he had to let the worthless toy know its place.

Harry was still in a bit of shock, finding it hard to believe that the tub of lard which hated the very sight of him was actually rubbing its sex against his face. All too soon Harry found he couldn't breathe through his nose. Opening his mouth to inhale the oozing cock was forced all the way into the back of his throat, gagging him. Harry's eyes watered, as he gasped and choked as Vernon continuously thrusted his cum leaking cock into Harry's throat. Harry's magic flared up, pulsing in rage before dying down as he started losing air.

He watched as the freak's eyes glazed in and out of focus as he tried to figure a way to breathe around his dick. The freak was almost ready to pass out when Vernon pulled out to allow one large inhale before diving back in. He rammed his cock all the way to the back of the freaks throat and then some. Tears fell from his new toy's eyes as he held the hole that engulfed him to his cock's base. Vernon smiled down at the freak before shoving the mouth wrapped around his dick harder into him before shooting his thick load into the unsuspecting mouth.

Vernon was hard once more when he pulled out of his toy's mouth. He fisted his cock to completion once more over his worthless freak of a nephew's face as he watched it gag and cough up his semen. He tugged on the boy's hair once more.

"We're gonna have fun together freak," He smiled releasing Harry's hair from his fingers. "Clean up this mess."

Harry shuddered against the floor trying to breathe as his foul uncle left. He didn't know how much later it was before he heard the shower turn on and the whale start to hum. Harry threw up twice before he was able to get up from the spot Vernon left him in. Dumbledore's wishes or not Harry was not staying to see what else his uncle had in store for him. He didn't know how to purposely use wandless magic but Harry would figure it out today.

And he wasn't cleaning shit. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and what little he had before heading down the stairs towards his cupboard. He waved his hand a few times getting more and more frustratingly angry each time it didn't work when his magic decided to just destroy the cupboard door instead. With a smile Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it to and out the door. He pulled it till he was next to Vernon's car, when a wicked thought entered his mind.

Harry deserved many things from his years with such disgusting relatives, so they could lend their car to him for a bit. He left his trunk and Hedwig next the car and backed back inside to get the spare set of key his horse faced aunt kept in the kitchen. The more he thought about taking the car, the better the idea sounded. If he took the car, Dumbledore and his shitty order couldn't track him through the knight bus and he could ...

Now that he thought about it this would be the first time he's had such freedom. He remembered Neville talking about how his Grandmother just left him by himself lately and how freeing it was, which in turn everyone was starting to notice. Neville gained a surprising amount of confidence from his solitude. Harry put his truck in the back seat just in case he needed to make a quick escape from the car as he decided to send a letter to Neville to meet him. Harry was sure Neville would help him, since Neville always tried to. Harry would send it after he got away from this place.

He was just pulling out of the driveway when the whale came waddling out of the house shaking his fist. Harry laughed as he drove away, Vernon probably thought he would just stay and take whatever sexual abuse he could dish out. Never mind that fact that that's exactly what he did for all the physical abuse but this and that were two very different things. It was bad enough that the beast got a blowjob out of him, Harry didn't want any other sexual firsts to be unwilling. He didn't know why but he felt that he needed to save himself.

Harry was about forty minutes away from the beast when he quickly swerved to the side and parked. Harry popped his head above the roof of the car, "Neville!"

"Harry?" Neville got up from the cafe table he was at to walk over to Harry.

"I was actually going to pull over and write to you later." Harry said with a smile. "I sort of have ... well I'm not entirely sure of what to do."

"Who's this Zeus?" A tanned female about the same height as Harry said. She tilted her head to the side.

"Ah, Genie this is Harry. Harry this is Genie." Neville introduced them, "Genie's my um friend..."

"Friend, sibling, confident, etcetera etcetera." She stated with a wave of her hand, "Are you joining us?"

Harry paused but nodded a moment later. They spent at least an hour together, eating ice cream, talking about music which Harry wasn't sure if he was fond of. It wasn't until Genie said she needed to check in with her uncle that Harry remembered what he was avoiding. She walked a little to the side, giving Harry and Neville room to talk privately without even knowing. Harry was more than hesitant to tell but he needed some advice. Slowly Harry told Neville of his relatives and what recently happened. He could tell that Neville understood even from the under-exaggerated explanation of his life events both with and without them.

"Hm, so that's what it is." She commented making the two of them jump, "Harry, I'm somewhat fond of you. The fact that my Zeus enjoys your company probably adds to that fondness, so I would be willing to help you sort out these problems."

"Genie you can't, I will not have you near those insects." Neville stated. Harry was confused as to who Neville was talking about.

"Zeus, What are my main family's mottos?" She asked with one of her arched eyebrows raised.

"B-but..."

"Zeus your friend, whom you like well enough to introduce me, is in need." Genie harshly whispered. "It's obviously those who he should be going to are not only neglecting him but abusing their relations with him." Neville sighed before running one of his hands through his hair.

"Harry, my Uncle will be here shortly to pick us up. Let's get your things out of the car and with us." Genie stated, "We're leaving the car here, leave the door opened and Zeus make a few dents. It will give us time to let Harry decide how he wants to go about things."

Harry just sat at the table watching as Neville made a mess of Vernon's car. A smartly dressed man in a fedora with the same caramel like skin tone as Genie glided his way to their table. He watched as Genie hugged the man around his waist before snapping her fingers which somehow Neville heard over his own destructive noise to stop. She smiled a vicious smile with all teeth, hers being that similar to what Harry remembered hearing of for human monsters in children stories.

"Hello, Young Lord. Shall we be off Princess?" The man questioned. Genie nodded and grabbed Harry's arm, lifting him out of the chair. Neville grabbed Hedwig and followed after them, Harry glanced around and didn't see his truck but he assumed Genie's Uncle had it somehow. They turned the corner and vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you like so far. I'm thinking of making this story brutal, bloody and quite twisted. Anyways give me a shout on what you think.


End file.
